Con tu dulce toque
by fifiabbs
Summary: Miroku duda minutos antes de su noche de bodas... pero al ver su hermoso rostro, todas las dudas desaparecen. Advertencia: Lemon. Fic participante del concurso 'Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida' del foro ¡Siéntate!


Declaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de la majestuosa Rumiko Takahashi. La historia por el contrario es completa y totalmente mía.

Sumario: Miroku duda minutos antes de su noche de bodas... pero al ver su hermoso rostro, todas las dudas desaparecen. Advertencia: Lemon. Fic participante del concurso 'Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida' del foro ¡Siéntate!

Link concurso: topic / 84265 / 94893616 / 1 / Concurso-Limón-la-verdadera-fruta-prohibida

Espero que puedan pasarse por el foro y votar por él :D

**Con tu dulce toque**

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado ésa gran noche? Siempre había anhelado poseer a una mujer de aquella forma, poder acariciar cada espacio de la hermosa anatomía femenina con sus manos y boca, grabar cada parte del cuerpo de alguna de aquellas doncellas en su memoria... y ahora, a tan solo un par de minutos de su noche de bodas, no se atrevía a entrar a aquella habitación en donde esperaba la mujer más fuerte y hermosa que hubiera conocido nunca ¿Y todo por qué? simple, porque él, el más mujeriego y pervertido estaba nada más y nada menos que nervioso. Así es el Monje Miroku estaba que moría de los nervios.

Desde que la había visto por primera vez en aquel bosque, gritando y amenazando a su amigo Inuyasha con asesinarlo por acabar con aquellos a los que tanto amaba, le pareció una belleza, más bien era una Diosa llena de fuerza y determinación. Cuando la observó luchando con su compañero, con aquella agilidad como si de un baile de la muerte se tratara no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo.

Cuando la vio destrozada en los brazos de la señorita Kagome, llorando por haber perdido nuevamente a su pequeño hermano, sintió cómo el corazón se le comprimía de una forma tan dolorosa. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estrangular a Naraku con sus propias manos por hacerla sufrir de aquella manera, devolverle a su amado hermano para verla sonreír con esos delicados y rosados labios que tantas noches había soñado con besar.

Una de las tantas noches en las que dormían en el bosque, bajo el inmenso cielo oscuro iluminado con sus millones de estrellas y cerca del fuego que los protegía de aquel frío, se descubrió observándola nuevamente... se dio cuenta de que quería protegerla y verla feliz, a su lado. Pero eso nunca ocurriría, porque él no podría darle la paz que ella tanto buscaba ¡por buda! ni siquiera sabía si podría continuar a su lado el día de mañana, miró su agujero negro, aquel que tanto temor le causaba cada minuto de su vida y por primera vez sintió el verdadero terror de ser absorbido por él, ¿qué ocurriría si ella estaba cerca? ¿Y si era arrastrada junto con él? No, jamás lo permitiría, nunca se perdonaría acabar con la vida de aquella mujer de ésa forma tan desastrosa.

El día lluvioso en que aquel millonario terrateniente le había propuesto a la castaña que uniera su vida en sagrado matrimonio con él sintió algo en su pecho que nunca en la vida había experimentado, un sentimiento confuso lleno de rabia e inseguridad se apoderó de su corazón. Celos. ¿Quién demonios se creía ése imbécil? ¡Sango le pertenecía! A pesar de aparentar total tranquilidad estaba deseando partirle la cara a ése niño bonito, quitarle las uñas una por una y cortarle cierta parte de su anatomía que sabía extrañaría para luego absorberlo con su kazaana tan solo por atreverse a fijar los ojos en la fémina. Pero cuando la Señorita Kagome le había explicado las 'posibilidades' que tenía la exterminadora se sintió un completo egoísta al pensar solamente en que quería tenerla siempre a su lado. ¡Que idiota era! La joven sacerdotisa tenía toda la razón ¿Qué clase de futuro podía darle él a Sango, siendo tal y cómo era? Estaba claro que ella preferiría a un hombre dueño de un palacio y tierras, que le sería fiel, la llenaría de mimos y por sobretodo no tenía una maldición en la mano que podría acabarlo en cuestión de tiempo, ¿a quién trataba de engañar? si él fuera una chica también se casaría con un tipo así. Con esos pensamientos se sintió morir. Si tan sólo se hubieran conocido en una situación diferente, si no tuvieran que luchar contra un maniático que quería arruinar sus vidas... definitivamente él no era la mejor opción para ella.

Había sido un completo error. Decirle que quería que ella fuera la única madre de sus hijos cuando eliminaran a Naraku. Ahora ella se estaba proyectando con él, ahora no sólo quería asesinar al maldito para recuperar a su hermano y vengar a su aldea, si no también para tener una vida juntos... Si moría antes de que eso ocurriera la destrozaría por completo, ¿cómo es que había sido tan insensato? Él, que se caracterizaba por su sabiduría y capacidad de tomar buenas decisiones había sido tan impulsivo dejándose llevar por los sentimientos de su corazón, porque la amaba tanto... y lo peor de todo era que ella correspondía con igual o mayor fuerza aquellos sentimientos, ¿y si no todo salía como ellos querían? La haría sufrir nuevamente y no quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

La decisión estaba tomada. No importaba que él tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida con tal de hacerla feliz... porque aunque le doliera, para Sango no había nada más importante que salvar a su pequeño hermano de las garras de su enemigo y él quería que el sueño de la castaña, aquello por lo que venía luchando hace un par de años, lo que tanto la angustiaba, se hiciera realidad. Era cierto que ella lo amaba, pero a pesar de que él ya no continuara siendo parte de su vida y con ayuda del tiempo, luego de llorar por su muerte encontraría un buen hombre, uno que la hiciera sonreír cada minuto del día, que le fuera fiel y que la amara tanto o más de lo que él la amaba a ella.

Una vez más se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, a pesar de sentir la muerte más cerca que nunca, dijo aquellas palabras que tanto había evitado decir, no porque eso significara dejar aquella forma de vida que había llevado hasta ahora, si no por aquel futuro tan incierto... le había propuesto matrimonio... y ella había aceptado, no sabía si sentirse feliz o angustiado, tampoco si esa propuesta llegaría a concretarse, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que ella continuaría con vida, él se ocuparía de aquello... porque ella merecía ser feliz junto con su hermano y tener una hermosa familia.

En el momento en que finalmente habían cumplido con su objetivo y el agujero de su mano había desaparecido por fin, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo... su vida ya no corría peligro, podía dejar de torturarse pensando que tal vez cada día sería el ultimo de su existencia... pero por sobretodo, podría tener una vida completa con ella, su amada Sanguito.

En éste día. El día de su boda, había podido contemplar a su mujer con aquellas delicadas ropas de color blanco, se veía preciosa, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial pero a su vez eran opacados por un sentimiento de tristeza. Luego de la ceremonia durante el banquete se acercó a su ahora esposa para preguntarle cuál era el motivo de su pena "Desearía que Kagome-chan estuviera con nosotros" dijo mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de su rostro. Era cierto, él también habría deseado que aquella alegre y temperamental muchachita estuviera con ellos en un momento tan especial como ése, no habían tenido noticia alguna de ella ni siquiera alguna idea de si volverían a encontrarla. Y entonces pensó en Inuyasha, en cuánto debía estar sufriendo por su ausencia y se sintió afortunado de tener a la mujer que amaba a su lado, para poder besarla y abrazarla cada vez que quisiera, tenerla a ella para poder apoyarse cuando lo necesitara, pero él tenía la esperanza que su amigo mitad bestia pronto se reencontraría con la mujer de su vida.

Salió de sus pensamiento sin saber realmente cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que había llegado a las afueras de la cabaña donde terminaría de entrelazar su vida a la de aquella castaña que le había robado el corazón, ahora que el sueño de hacerla suya había llegado, no se atrevía a cruzar aquella pared que lo separaba de su esposa "Eres patético Miroku" pensó mientras un suspiro se escapaba entre sus labios.

–¿Qué demonios haces ahí parado? – la voz de Inuyasha lo sacó de sus pensamientos, había sido descubierto.

–Nada– trató de aparentar tranquilidad "Si Inuyasha se entera de mis nervios se burlará de mi hasta que muera" una sonrisa fue forzada a aparecer en su boca.

–Pensé que ya estarías engendrando a tu cuarto cachorro– mencionó con una sonrisa burlona.

–Sólo estoy dándole un poco de tiempo a Sango- mintió –no quisiera presionarla.

–¿De qué hablas? Haz estado molestándola con 'cómo disfrutaré de nuestra gran noche' desde hace semanas.

–Pues... – no supo cómo responder ante aquello.

–No me digas que te haz arrepentido de casarte y estás pensando en escapar monje mañoso– con cara molesta Inuyasha se cruzo de brazos y miró al ojiazul de forma amenazadora.

–Claro que no– se defendió inmediatamente.

–Entonces no sigas haciéndola esperar maldito idiota– y sin previo aviso empujó a Miroku dentro de la cabaña.

El Monje dio un par de pasos dentro tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, cuando estuvo seguro de que no caería grito hacia fuera a todo pulmón:  
–¡Tampoco tenías que empujarme bruto!– giró sobre sus talones al sentir una poderosa mirada sobre su espalda y se encontró con el escenario más hermoso que pudo haber visto en su vida.

Sango, su amada esposa se encontraba aún vestida con aquel traje ceremonial que la hacía lucir tan perfecta, arrodillada sobre el futón con cara de sorpresa y mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, alrededor del que sería su lecho habían sido esparcidos cuidadosamente algunos pétalos de rosas y una que otra vela, seguramente obra de Rin y la anciana Kaede. Volvió a posar su penetrante mirada sobre la castaña y se sintió un maldito idiota, tal como había dicho Inuyasha, por dudar de aquella forma tan patética y retrasar uno de los momentos más anhelados en toda su vida.

Por su parte Sango se sentía muy incómoda con la fija mirada que su ahora esposo le estaba proporcionando desde que había entrado a la habitación... de por sí ya estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría a continuación, después de todo ésta sería su primera vez y nadie había hablado del tema con ella... bueno, si había escuchado algunas cosas pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella debía hacer o no, debido a que su madre había muerto cuando ella era aún una niña, su padre jamás tocó el tema y la anciana Kaede simplemente no tenía experiencia, por lo que tampoco era de ayuda "Si tan sólo Kagome estuviera aquí" pensó la angustiada exterminadora mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos, seguramente su amiga tendría alguna forma para explicarle todo sobre aquel asunto: lo que debía o no hacer, lo que le haría sentir placer a él o a ella... y lo más importante ¿es doloroso o no?. Levantó su mirada hacia aquel masculino rostro que le había robado completamente el corazón de forma inexplicable solamente para observar otra vez la cara de bobo con la que Miroku la miraba y como tantas otras veces aquella pregunta apareció en su mente ¿cómo es que se había enamorado de un hombre tan pervertido y mujeriego como ése? y como era la costumbre no encontró un motivo concreto, simplemente él era el indicado para ella.

–Hôshi-sama– habló con voz nerviosa llamando su atención y logrando que el bonzô quitara esa expresión de tarado –, ¿se encuentra bien?.

–Por supuesto mi hermosa Sango– como si nada hubiese pasado poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a su mujer, aquella que lucía tan fiera y aterradora en batalla, pero ahora se veía tan temerosa y delicada. Tomó asiento a su lado y posó su mano suavemente sobre las de ellas, que continuaban jugando de manera nerviosa –. ¿Tú te encuentras bien?.

–Si, bueno... estoy un poco asustada– confesó bajando nuevamente su mirada.

–No tienes por qué estarlo– con delicadeza tomó su mentón para que ella alzara su mirada –, todo estará bien– lentamente acercó sus labios a los de ella, un suave toque era lo que necesitaba, un beso dulce y cálido que le demostrara que él jamás la lastimaría, que siempre cuidaría de ella.

Sin la necesidad de más palabras los nervios de la muchacha desaparecieron, las últimas palabras mencionadas por él y su suave beso bastaron para hacer desaparecer aquellos temores que rondaban por su mente, no comprendía aquella facilidad con la que Miroku siempre lograba calmarla, pero eso ya no importaba.

Con ternura el castaño comenzó a profundizar el beso, como si de una flor se tratara tomó las mejillas de ella... mientras Sango por su parte lo abrazaba por el cuello, ejerciendo un poco de presión en su nuca, para así poder saborear aquella cavidad de una forma que nunca antes había hecho.

Sin pedir permiso el joven comenzó a deslizar sus fuertes manos por el cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, deseaba desnudarla de una buena vez y tomarla en ése mismo momento... pero debía ser paciente y delicado, no quería que saliera corriendo por la vergüenza así que simplemente continuó por la espalda hasta parar en su estrecha cintura... segundos más tarde fueron sus labios los que viajaron hasta el cuello, dejando húmedas marcas en el camino. En el momento en que sintió los labios del monje abandonar los suyos y descender por su cuello una placentera sensación se apoderó de ella, nunca pensó que ser besada por aquel hombre de aquella manera la haría sentir tan viva, tan amada. En el momento en que su familia murió, junto con su aldea... solamente pensó en la venganza y en la soledad que sentiría a partir de ése día, pero cuando se unió al grupo de Inuyasha, poco a poco la soledad, tristeza y odio que gobernaban su corazón fueron reemplazados por la amistad y el amor, aún cuando sabía el odio y la tristeza no desaparecerían completamente si lo haría la soledad, porque ahora tenía amigos en los que confiar y apoyarse cuando no se sintiera con la fuerza suficiente para continuar... y cuando descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquel pervertido y mujeriego monje una gran ola de confusión se apoderó de ella. Cuando comprobó que él sentía lo mismo por ella y prometieron tener un futuro juntos, estaba segura era la mujer más feliz del mundo porque tenía a su lado un hombre que cuidaría de ella con su vida, con quién no tendría que ser la fuerte exterminadora todo el tiempo.

Miroku se apartó y la miró directamente a los ojos, aquellos luceros castaños que lo observaban con tanto amor, las manos de ella alcanzaron sus cabellos para soltar aquella coleta que los mantenía atrapados con un ágil movimiento.

–Siempre quise hacer esto– una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras admiraba su belleza –, te ves muy guapo.

Él solo pudo sonreírle de forma galante para volver a besarla, ella abrió un poco más sus labios permitiendo la entrada de su lengua que inmediatamente exploró cada rincón de su boca. De pronto y sin poder evitarlo, el recién casado sintió como la ropa de ella estorbaba y lentamente abrió el traje ceremonial dejando al descubierto los hombros y pechos de la joven exterminadora, quien al sentir el viento sobre su cuerpo trato de cubrirse mientras la sangre subía hacia su avergonzado rostro... pero de inmediato se detuvo, no tenía que sentir vergüenza o miedo, no con él. Miroku puso sus manos sobre los redondos y delicados pechos desnudos masajeándolos con suavidad, luego se inclinó para tomar con su boca el rosado botón, succionándolo y jugando con su lengua. La castaña arqueó su espalda por instinto, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo con mayor fuerza mientras sin poder evitarlo un gemido salió de sus rosados labios, indicándole a su acompañante que estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo, lo que sentía en aquellos momentos era algo indescriptible que no hacia mas, si no aumentar el deseo por aquel hombre de mirada azulada y humedecer cierta parte de su anatomía cada vez que la lengua de él rozaba su pezón. Cuando empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo ya no podría más por todo el placer que sentía él se detuvo mostrándole una nueva sonrisa, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia aquellos cerros que durante tanto había querido besar y una vez tuvo el placer de tocar, dijo:  
–Eres tan hermosa, Sango.

Sango sonrió mientras un suave rubor se apoderaba nuevamente de sus mejillas, ésas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, quiso agradecerle el cumplido pero las palabras no pudieron abandonar su garganta. El ojiazul comenzó a desatar el lazo de la cintura de la mujer que tenía enfrente, aquel que le impedía continuar explorando y besando todo su cuerpo, cuando lo logró siguió apartando las capas de tela hasta dejarla completamente desnuda.

–Definitivamente eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida– dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza con la misma cara de bobo que puso cuando entro a la habitación empujado por Inuyasha.

–Hôshi-sama– si continuaba con aquellas palabras nunca lograría bajar el color de sus mejillas –, por favor, no sigas.

Él comprendió que ella comenzaba a sentirse incomoda ante su mirada, pero demonios no podía evitarlo. Observar su bello rostro ruborizado, bajar por su delgado cuello hasta sus redondos senos, continuar por abdomen y comprobar lo estrecha que estaba su cintura, contemplar sus anchas caderas y detenerse unos momentos en aquella zona con enredados cabellos que estaba deseando peinar, para continuar bajando por sus largas y bien formadas piernas terminando finalmente en sus pies.

–No puedo evitarlo, cariño– sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas –, no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo soñé con esto.

Su confesión no la sorprendió, después de todo era Miroku de quién se trataba. En silencio lo observó desvestirse y por primera vez fue testigo de la firmeza de sus músculos, sus bien formados pectorales seguidos de su abdomen plano como tabla eran la evidencia de cuánto trabajo le dedicaba a mantener su estado físico... y cuando descubrió aquello que esperaba más debajo de su ombligo, la joven exterminadora no pudo evitar mirar hacia otro lado. No pudo observar bien al "amiguito de Miroku" pero por el tamaño sospechaba que tal vez la sensación no sería nada agradable.

–Tranquila... – puso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla, percatándose de sus pensamientos –No voy a lastimarte.

El Monje tomó la mano que mantenía cerca de su pecho y la colocó sobre su erecto miembro, la exterminadora lo rodeó con sus dedos preguntándose como algo tan grande podría entrar en ella sin lastimarla, pero no dijo nada... no quería que él pensara que no estaba preparada para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

–Lo sé... – susurró mientras se acercaba para besarlo nuevamente.

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro con sus manos y labios, no querían dejar una sola parte del cuerpo del otro sin besar o tocar. Miroku se sentía en el paraíso, Sango era la mujer mas bella que hubiera conocido y a pesar que al verla tan avergonzada pensó se arrepentiría, pronto fue descubriendo que con cada dulce toque que él le brindaba ella tomaba más confianza en sí misma y olvidaba el pudor y la timidez para volverse casi tan fiera como cuando estaba en batalla.

La castaña se encontraba acariciando la ancha espalda de su esposo y besando su salado cuello cuando de pronto sintió que las masculinas manos de su acompañante pedían entrar en ella.

–Debo prepararte para el momento, preciosa– dijo mientras abría sus pliegues e introducía su dedo índice –. no quiero lastimarte en exceso.

Cuando su dedo la penetró se sintió incomoda, pero no era para nada doloroso... de hecho era algo placentero y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo mientras unos leves gemidos salían de sus labios.

Al sentirla más húmeda el ojiazul introdujo un segundo dedo y luego un tercero, la sensación de incomodidad aumentó, si eso ocurría con tres dedos, Sango no quería imaginar cómo sería sentir su miembro en su interior. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a aquellos intrusos, y aunque continuaba incomoda, ya no era tan molesto como al principio.

Continuaron amándose en la intimidad de su habitación, cuando Sango sintió algo rígido contra su pierna, el pene de Miroku estaba erecto y duro, sin previo aviso ella se posicionó sobre el castaño y Miroku sintió la delicada mano femenina de la mujer que estaba bajo su cuerpo y sonrió, situando su mano sobre la de ella comenzó a guiarla con un movimiento suave y segundos después la dejó continuar sola, la exterminadora aumentó el ritmo logrando que Miroku emitiera leves gemidos tal como ella había hecho y sonrió, se sentía poderosa al tener aquel efecto en él y feliz de hacerlo sentir aquel placer que ella también había sentido.

Se estaba volviendo loco, si no entraba en ella en ése mismo momento no sabía qué ocurriría con él, así que rápidamente se giró quedando otra vez sobre ella y le dijo:  
–Llegó el momento, cariño– entonces ella lo supo, él entraría en ella –. ¿Estás lista? – preguntó. Se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, para luego asentir decidida.

Sintiendo la humedad de aquella zona virginal con la punta de su miembro, Miroku lentamente y con el cuidado de no lastimarla comenzó a introducir su pene en la vagina de su mujer, el calor que sintió en esos momentos era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado hasta ahora. Sin poder evitarlo Sango gritó, el dolor que sentía era tremendo, al escucharla él trató de salir pero ella lo retuvo tomándolo del antebrazo.

–¿Estás bien? – su voz sonaba preocupada.

–Si, solo deja que me acostumbre.

Esperaron un par de minutos, cuando el dolor ya no era tan grande las caderas de la muchacha poco a poco comenzaron a moverse marcando un ritmo lento y suave, ritmo que continuaron hasta que ambos comenzaron a acelerarlo sintiendo cómo el placer se volvía cada vez más intenso... hasta que con una ultima embestida ambos alcanzaron el clímax.

Miroku se hizo a un lado, no quería aplastarla y la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo, besando su frente.

–Eso fue maravilloso.

Con ojos de cansancio ella lo miró y sonrió, mientras quitaba algunos cabellos de su frente.

–Estoy de acuerdo– apoyó su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del moreno, sus pestañas pesaban y se sentía tan cansada como cuando terminaba sus entrenamientos, claro que nunca se había sentido tan bien como en aquel momento –. Te amo– dijo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a caer en un dulce sueño.

–Yo también te amo Sango, yo también te amo– sabía que no podría haber tomado una mejor decisión que casarse con ella, aunque al principio lo dudo porque significaría dejar de lado por completo su libertad, pero ahora no lo lamentaba... porque sabía que siempre tendría su linda cara saludándolo cada mañana, unos dulces labios que lo besarían cada noche y cada día, una mano que lo sostendría cuando tuviera algún problema. Una mujer que lo amaría hasta que sus vidas terminaran.

Nota de la autora:

De acuerdo, éste es mi primer lemon de ésta, mi pareja favorita. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil... pero al final logré terminarlo a tiempo para el concurso :D y estoy feliz de lo que logré... espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus lindos reviews ;D


End file.
